


HARRY POTTER AND THE LEGACY OF POWER: Rangers Of Remnant

by BlueLegends



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers in Space, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M, Pyrrha Nikos Lives, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLegends/pseuds/BlueLegends
Summary: Ever since he'd entered the Wizarding world, he'd been told that his parents were heroes, but never in his wildest imagination, did Harry expect them to be actual superheroes.
Relationships: Aisha Campbell/Zack Taylor, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Cestria/Billy Cranston, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Jason Lee Scott/Tanya Sloan, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Rita Repulsa/Lord Zedd, Rocky DeSantos/Adam Park, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Trini (Power Rangers)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Rangers, Hunters and Wizards

The Power Rangers were well-known throughout the universe, their tales of valour inspiring countless of people to be the best versions of themselves, and their unbelievable victories against impossible odds striking fear into the hearts of criminals, but their origins remained shrouded in mystery.

Some credited Ninjor for creating the concept of the Power Rangers, while others speculated the semi-sentient Great Power of Phaedos had chosen the original rangers. Most historians suggested Earth or Eltar to be the first planet to be protected by the earliest team of these fantastic colour coded heroes. However, none of these theories were true.

The origin of the Rangers or the Morphin Grid, for that matter, did not take place in any planet or dimension known to the Galactic Council. In fact, it took place in a long forgotten planet, now hidden within the mysterious Lost Galaxy. People no longer remember the name of the planet, even though it was the first to house life. But at the same time, it spawned a great evil in the form of despicable creatures called the Grimm.

A millenia ago, this planet was named "Remnant" by it's people, in order to remind themselves that they were all what remained of the constant war with the Grimm.

Two types of sentient species inhabited the planet, alongside animals and the Grimm - the humans and the Faunus (humanoids with animalistic traits). In order to survive against the Grimm, they used crystals called "Dust" to harness the elements and become Hunters of the Grimm.

Shortly after the defeat of the leader of the Grimm, a creature named Salem, an ancient creature, calling itself the Dark God appeared to destroy all life. Two warriors unlocked a higher power (which was actually the Morphin Grid) to become powerful warriors, with unimaginable powers. Legends remember them as the Dragon and the Pheonix. They were lovers and they fought hard to defeat the Dark God, but they failed.

In a desperate attempt to save themselves, the Atlas Military led an evacuation of every single individual in the kingdom, by boarding a giant space-craft called "ARC" which was headed for a near-by planet which was capable of sustaining life.

The two entities and other warriors stayed back to prevent the Dark God from following them. Using ancient magic and all their powers, they sealed the Dark God within the planet and created a dimensional barrier around Remnant to prevent the escape of their enemy. Their physical bodies were destroyed due to the impressive amount of power channelled by them, but the spirits of the Dragon and the Pheonix persisted, unable to move on to the Afterlife, their fates forever bound to the Darkness. As long as the God survived, so would their spirits.

Their companions had a device capable of generating a portal to the ARC, but they were betrayed by one of their own.

After the 'deaths' of Dragon and Pheonix, the spy tried to use the device to free her Master. But the others tried to stop her by trying to destroy the device.

They failed and a portal opened, neither to ARC nor to the Dark God's prison, but to an unknown place. Laughter echoed throughout the planet. The voice of their enemy. Though unable to totally escape his prison, his powers were enough to alter the properties of the portal.

It led to the only people who could free him. The reincarnations of those who trapped him. It was a portal to their spirits, which spanned space, time and even dimensions. It would transport the traitor to every era, giving her an infinite number of chances to succeed in destroying the two entities. Without a thought, she sprinted into the portal, leaving her former friends in the forsaken planet.

The people of Remnant eventually left ARC to colonise other planets, like Eltar, Inquiris and the Kerovian Galaxy. With time, they created a Galactic Empire, and forgot their origins.

Eventually, they discovered that the Dust Crystals were crystallised forms of the Morphin Grid. And after the Great War, with no Grimm to fight, the Hunters became Guardians and protectors, known to one and all, as the Power Rangers. And so began the Legacy of Power.

* * *

_**1998** _

_**EARTH** _

_**LONDON** _

The Golden wave passed through her body, but it wasn't enough to purge the infinite evil energies from her soul, instead it strengthened her, and completely awakened her. She wrinkled her nose, recognizing the particular energy signature... Zordon of Eltar ! So, that self-proclaimed saint sacrificed himself to save the universe. She should've expected this. Quantrons and Pirhanatrons all around her disintegrated, and the people started rejoicing and hugging each other admist the collapsed buildings and wrecked roads.

The Zeo Ranger teleported away from the ruins as she saw the civilians approaching her. She just wasn't in the mood to celebrate the end of the invasion, for her fight had just begun.

In a jet of pink light, she appeared in her apartment, which fortunately escaped destruction even though, things were a little messy, with tables and racks displaced and objects littered on the floor, due to the seismic waves produced by the rapid air-strikes by the Quadrafighters.

She demorphed, instantly falling to the floor, fatigued from continuously fighting for hours, trying to singlehandedly save an entire city.

The eltarian energies had no doubt, awakened the Dragon and the Firebird. The dishonorable deeds she commited in order to prevent Tommy and Kimberly from realizing their destinies...the letter she'd fabricated to keep them away from from each other...the subtle manipulations by talking to them over the phone, making them suspect and hate each other...isolating them from rest of the rangers ! Her plans had been foiled, all thanks to Zordon.

Now that they were awakened, it was only a matter of time before they realised the truth.

Her initial mission was to kill both of them, before they ascended. In order to blend into the simple society of Angel Grove, she had created a fake identity... A fake life... Fake memories... For her disguise to be perfect, her real memories had to be sealed. When the time was right, her memories would return and she'd kill Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart.

But then, she became entangled in Rita Repulsa's devious plans and ultimately ended up as a Power Ranger. Due to all the mind-warps and exposure to the Morphin Grid, she developed an alter-ego, one who truly believed that she was Katherine Hillard and that she was good. Unfortunately, she was the one in control and she didn't remember her mission. Her alter-ego had grown to care about both of them, while she was buried within her own mind. However, she occasionally broke free, and though she was unable to kill those two, she was free to write fake letters and talk to them. If she wasn't able to free her Master and be happy herself, she'd definitely ensure that these two suffer. However, it appeared that fate had created it's own loophole... Eltarian energies had unlocked their hidden pasts and secret powers.

There was no way to stop it now.

For centuries, she had killed them, relishing in their despair and confusion over why they were being tortured to death. They were easy targets, without their memories and their powers. But this time, they were fully awake.

The real battle began now.

She had been infected by Zordon's ethics, Tommy's endless optimism and Kimberly's kindness. Human emotions were weaknesses. Disgusting! How could she have forgotten that in real life, there was never a happy ending...

She reminded herself that she was not a human anymore. Rather, she never was one ! She lived to serve her Master, to free him from his prison.

The more she killed the avatars of the Firebird and Dragon, the weaker the seals binding her Master got !

Eventually he'd break free and the universe would burn!

Katherine Hillard was a facade, nothing more than an intricate mask. In fact, she never even existed !

The blond woman got up and walked upto the windows, watching the humans in their vehicles, trying to rebuild.

Her eyes glinted in a mysterious purple light, as she pressed her forehead against the glass panes.

From tomorrow, her real task began... Planning the deaths of Tommy and Kimberly.

"Hello, Katherine..." A familiar voice. Cold as steel. It was Zedd.

" Don't you get tired?" Another voice. It was Rita. "Of failing again and again."

She turned around to see them, in their human forms. She faltered.

" How?"

" You really didn't think you were the only secret weapon of the Master, did you? " Rita snarked. Her hair wasn't silver anymore. It was green. She wasn't wearing her brown gown anymore, but a white battle suit.

" We did forget. The Master gave us very long lives, and thanks to that, over time, it became very difficult to remember our true purpose. But now, we do, thanks to good old Zordon." His hair was bluish grey.

"Emerald and Mercury." Kat gasped." I'm surprised."

" Let's go by Rita and Zedd, shall we?" Zedd said coldly. " The Master entrusted us with a totally different goal, Kitty. To break him out."

A book appeared in his hands.

" This is the Galaxy Book. With a single spell, we can access the Lost Galaxy - "

"And Remnant."

" So, we have soldiers? The Grimm. " Kat asked.

" And the means to free the Master, provided we capture Tommy and Kimberly." Rita grunted. " It won't be easy now that they know. And to think I had the Dragon under my control. If only I remembered! "

Kat smiled deviously. " What if I told you there's another way? "

" What's that? " Zedd sneered.

" I can get you their son."

They were momentarily taken aback, before Rita burst into crackles." Their son?"

" Not Tommy and Kim's son. A son of the Firebird and Dragon. A boy named Harry Potter. " Kat informed." That boy has the spiritual signatures of both the Dragon and the Pheonix within him. He'll be able to suit our needs pretty well."

"So, all we need to do is get that boy." Rita giggled. Her golden staff appeared in her hand in sparkles of red light.

The Z staff appeared in Zedd's hands." Let's do it together, Katherine. For old times' sake."

"Sure. We will bring our Master back. And the entire universe will be remade in our image." Kat's lips formed a wide grin. "It's time to defeat our sworn enemies, once and for all."

* * *

_ **IN A SECRET LOCATION IN SCOTLAND,** _

_ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY** _

_ **HEADMASTER'S OFFICE** _

Albus Dumbledore may have been the world's greatest wizard, but a little known fact... He was also a man of science. After all, if you live for more than a century, aren't you bound to get a little curious about what lies on the other side of the rainbow?

He loved physics, chemistry, mathematics and biology. It was a wonder how muggles accomplished so many things without using magic. And the thing which intrigued him most... Unlike magic, which was selective to about 25% of the population, everyone could apply science. It was simply marvelous how much science had progressed in the last few centuries. The day magic and science can work in harmony, was the day the Earth would turn into an utopia.

So, while the classes were being held downstairs, he was busy learning about magnets and electricity.

" Professor, aren't you supposed to be concerned about something else, namely the rise of the dark lord?"

" I am... It's called multitasking, Professor Nigellus."

" Sometimes, I don't understand if you are a man who never grew up, or an old lunatic too senile to be responsible. " The man in the portrait snarked.

" Maybe both. Most probably neither. " Albus mused, not even sparing the former headmaster a second glance, as he was too engrossed in noting the momentary deflection in the galvanometer.

" Albus, please. Don't be insane." Amando Dippet spoke up from his portrait." Don't waste your time. You can still find a way to save yourself."

" Professor Dippet, I understand your concerns, but I am at peace. Please respect my decisions, old friend."

The former headmaster nodded sadly, without saying anything.

Albus looked sorrowfully at his damaged hands. This was unexpected but unavoidable. Spells and enchantments were preventing the curse from spreading throughout his body, instead of being limited to his hand. He knew he had only few months before he perished. Fortunately, another ingenious plan had concocted itself within his brain, which would save the lives of two people and prevent his death from being in vain. He would most certainly die, but Draco Malfoy would get a chance to redeem himself, and Severus could still be Voldemort's closest confidant.

Albus didn't regret it at all. He had a long life. He didn't fear death.

However, at the moment, he had time in his hands, which was rather rare, considering his various duties and obligations. And, he was absolutely sure of how he wanted to spend the time he'd left. Studying science and reading muggle literature.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a golden wave burst through the doors and swiftly passed through him. He blinked. It was gone as fast as it'd appeared. But something had changed. He felt different. Albus felt his hands. They were totally healed.

"How..." he murmured. The answers came unexpectedly, as images and scenes flashed before his eyes. Memories, which were not his own, instantly integrated to his mind. For the first time in decades, Albus Dumbledore didn't have the slightest clue of what was going on. Yet he knew that he'd been healed by eltarian energy. He was aware of the vast galaxy-wide war against the forces of Dark Spectre, which had spanned centuries. He 'remembered' his rangers. Tommy...Kimberly...Jason...Trini...Andros.

However they weren't his memories. He remembered living the life of a great hero. A hero known to one and all as Zordon of Eltar.

And that was not all.

He knew what was coming next. An evil force focused on reviving an ancient entity - the Dark God. And they were coming here, to Hogwarts to acquire the key to their plans.

The key wasn't a real key but a title. A title belonging to Harry Potter. The son of the Dragon and the Firebird.

This changed everything.

He had little time to prepare, but still there was time.

He raised his hands, as an orb of white light seemed to appear before him, before it split off to form four gems which fell upon his table. Red. White. Black. Yellow.

Dumbledore fell back to his chair, exhausted.

" What just happened?" Amando asked curiously.

" Change." he replied, rubbing his forehead. "A great war is approaching. An evil far worse than Voldemort. We need to be prepared."

Ignoring the quizzical looks sent in his direction by his predecessors, he raised his wand, conjuring his patronus, a pheonix.

"Find them." he whispered.

The Pheonix disappeared in a streak of silver lights, heading for the unknown.

He grimaced. It had begun. The final battle for survival of humanity. The endgame.

This battle was going to be tougher than anything the wizarding world or the power rangers had faced on their own. But together, they might just have a small chance of victory.

"May the Power protect us all."

* * *

_ **1 week after Zordon's sacrifice** _

_ **Hogsmeade** _

Harry smiled contently, putting his arms around Ginny, both of them pretending to be completely oblivious to Ron's glare. Even though his best friend had taken the 'over protective big brother' role very seriously, he could tell Ron was secretly happy for both of them.

Ginny snuggled closer to Harry. He could hear her breath. He looked down to look at her. Their eyes met. He leaned his head against her, and closed his eyes, as she put her hands around her face. They were just about to kiss when -

" Oye, that's my sister you're snogging!" Ron shouted, ruining the moment _again._ Ginny glared at her brother, her eyes twitching.

Harry sighed exasperated.

Hermione, from her seat beside Ron, rolled her eyes, as she closed the Daily Prophet.

The table between them seemed to be the only thing preventing Ginny from throttling her brother to death.

" There are rules which prohibit Public Display of Affection, you know. As the prefect, I -"

" We are not in Hogwarts, brother. And come to think about it, where were these rules during your makeout sessions with Lavender Brown?" Ginny said icily.

Ron turned red.

" Did you forget about it? Because we have not. It still gives _us_ nightmares. "

" Ginny, I am disappointed in you two. This is a public place. "

" And the Common Room was not? You two were like animals after the Quidditch match. Almost made me regret winning it."

" Ginny, there are people watching. "

" Are there? " She looked around to see couples all around, kissing." Because I think, everyone else is interested in their own business, except you, for the only people even remotely interested in you are Lav-lav and dear old great aunt."

Ron was fuming, while Harry and Hermione were shaking with silent laughter.

" Cut it now, Ron. Or else you will get a Bat-bogey hex right now." Ginny threatened.

Before things could escalate, there was a crash and multiple screams from outside. Everyone looked around warily.

Harry stood up immediately, drawing his wand. The last time they'd heard a scream in Hogsmeade, it was from their friend, Katie Bell, when she came across a cursed necklace.

" Now is not the time for sibling banter. We need to see what's going on." Hermione berated, heading for the door alongside Harry and Ginny. Ron grunted before following his friends.

Before they could open the door, it shattered into millions of tiny glass shards, as five grey golems entered "The Three Broomsticks".

Outside, they could see people apparating, as many more golems swarmed the streets.

Not waiting to see what happens next, several people apparated out of the Inn.

Only they along with Madam Rosmerta were left.

" What's going on?" Ron mumbled.

" I don't know, but you kids need to get out of here." Rosmerta said, brandishing her wand, shooting multiple jets of red light towards the creatures. They didn't even budge.

A golem grabbed Ron by his hand and threw him outside.

" Ron! " Hermione shouted.

Harry noticed that all of them looked the same with a 'z' crest in the centre of their chests and black stripes along their arms.

"Bombarda!" Hermione shouted, hitting the putty directly in the 'z'. Instantly it disintegrated.

"Hit them in the Z's." She shouted.

Harry remembered things like this in television, years ago, but the Dursleys had always dismissed them as elaborate hoaxes to promote tourism. So, they were real after all. Superheroes and villains. Monsters and aliens. But the real question was what were these creatures doing here?

" Ron is out there." Hermione shouted, charging outside.

Ginny, Harry and Rosmerta followed her example and decimated the attackers. The two students then ran outside only to see fifteen more putties. Hermione was at a corner, helping Ron up. The older Weasley was thankfully uninjured.

" What in Merlin's saggy pants, are these things!" Ron asked, as the two came over to them. They found themselves surrounded by these creatures from all sides.

" Now what!" Ginny asked.

" We finish this quickly." Hermione stated, raising her wand. "Avis."

A flock of sharp-beaked birds emerged from the tip of her wand and charged towards the putties, hitting them at their 'Z' symbols. They disintegrated instantly.

"Blimey! What was that?" Ron asked.

" Putties." Harry informed.

" What?"

" Five years ago, these things attacked an American city called Angel Grove. They are aliens and they battle colour-coded superheroes." Hermione panted. " But I never thought they would come all the way here."

" How do you know all this? " Ron asked. "And aliens are real."

" Well aside from watching the news, l once saw them with my own eyes during a visit to my relatives in America. My uncle, Ernie lives in Angel Grove. And if magic can be real, aliens could also be real. It shouldn't surprise you guys that much."

There was a clap.

They turned around to see a young blond lady in a black sleeveless gown approaching them. Her eyes were purple.

" Well, they are real, sweetie. " She said with an Australian accent." And so are these. " She snapped her fingers as a flock of humanoid birds with black feathers and purple beaks appeared before them. " Do you know what they are?"

" Tengas." Hermione noted. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

" My name is Katherine and I am here for _him."_ She pointed her finger towards Harry.

" Why are all the crazy folks after you, mate?" Ron asked.

Ginny glared at the woman. "Buzz off, lady. He ain't going anywhere with you."

" Well, if you don't come with me, my Tengas will destroy this entire town." Kat drawled.

" Who are you?" Harry asked.

" The real question is do you know who _you_ are?"

" We have no time for mind games. We defeated your putties, I am pretty sure your Tengas will suffer the same fate. So, back off, filthy death eater. " Ginny snarled, sending bolts of red light at the birds, only for them to dodge it.

" Let's find out, shall we? And, no. I am not a death eater. Believe me, I serve a cause that far surpasses Voldemort's small minded ideas." Kat smirked." These birds have fed on the flesh of magicians before. "

The Tengas took at the air and circled them from above. They dove straight for them. Before they knew it, their wands had been snatched away from them, now lying in the claws of a tenga, who dropped them at Kat's feet.

" Now, the fun begins. " She giggled maniacally. Harry looked at his friends, seeing his own fear reflected in their eyes.

" Wait." Harry stepped forwards. " You want me. Take me. Don't hurt my friends."

" Smart choice." Katherine smirked. " Take him."

" No!" Ginny shouted.

Two tengas approached him. Their eyes gauged forwards, abruptly and they fell to the floor, lifeless. Harry saw arrows sticking out from their shoulders.

From the distance, two figures approached them. One in pink, while the other in red.

Katherine turned around. Her eyes went wide. Her nostrils flared. "No!"

The two figures raced towards them. They were rangers.

The pink ranger shot arrows at the tengas above, while the red ranger pelleted Katherine .

" You!" Kat snarled, as a bolt of red energy forced her to the ground.

She looked up to see the Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and the Red Zeo Ranger.

" Step away from _my_ son." The pink ranger pulled her up by her hair, and then slapped her. "You _bitch_!"

She stumbled backwards. "Is that how you treat an old friend, Kim?"

" You are _no_ friend. The letters. You are the one who faked them. You were the one who introduced Pettigrew to Voldemort. Because of you, our son grew up an orphan. You ruin our lives _again and again._ " Kim reinforced every sentence with a punch.

Kat stepped back. Her cheeks were red and her lips were swollen.

" That was uncharacteristically petty for a _queen_ like you, Kimberly. " Kat sneered, her fingernails extending to form talons." Did that make you feel better, dear ?"

" No. It didn't." The pink ranger looked down, before summoning her power bow again and aiming it straight at Kat's heart." But _this_ certainly will! "

" Kim. " The red ranger placed his hand over her shoulder. "Let's not stoop to _her_ level."

" Tommy. She killed us over and over again." She screamed as Kat flashed a grin at Tommy. "She destroyed our happiness."

" You look good in red, Tommy."

" Shut it, monster." He said venomously. " We don't kill, but we _will_ contain you and make sure you suffer."

"Yeah. About that." Kat laughed, before flicking her arms, summoning her zeonizers. She brought them together, morphing into the pink zeo ranger. "I am not as defenseless as you think I am."

" Fire Cloud!" She extended both of her arms, sending a pink cloud in their direction. As it hit them, sparks ran through their armour and fires blazed the street.

" Zeo Ranger 1 - Power Kick!" She jumped above, and launched a series of kicks against Tommy, forcing him backwards.

" Power Disc!" A round shield appeared in her hands, which she swung towards Kimberly like a boomerang.

Kim shot an arrow at the shield. As it hit the shield, it seemingly dematerialised before reforming behind it, and striking the pink zeo ranger, forcing her to demorph.

Kim caught the shield with both her hands and threw it aside. " Your games end now."

" That wasn't fair."

" Since when did you play fair, Katherine?" Tommy asked, coming from behind her with his zeo pistol.

" I don't. But I expected you two to. Anyway, things are more interesting, this way." She smirked. "Mark my words, I will be back for the boy. And I will destroy your happiness even if it's the last thing I do."

With that, she disappeared in a swirl of pink smoke.

" She got away AGAIN!" Kim snarled, demorphing. She was wearing a pink shirt with black trousers and a red leather jacket.

" We'll get her eventually." Tommy sighed, his armour vanishing. He had cut his long ponytail in favour of short spiky hair. He was in a red shirt, white pants and a green coat. "But now..."

They turned around to see the four astonished teenagers staring open-mouthed at them.

" What - Who are you?" Harry asked.

Kim's eyes were fixated upon Harry. Tears streamed from her face as she ran towards him, enveloping him in a hug.

Harry detached himself from her, instantly. "Sorry. I'm glad you saved us. But we don't know you. _I don't know you._ "

" Yeah. Sorry. I forgot that part." Kim fumbled awkwardly, stepping back.

Tommy came forwards, barely able to keep himself calm. "Harry, it may be little difficult to digest. We were the Power Rangers. My name is Tommy Oliver and she is Kimberly Hart."

"Okay. But how do you know his name?" Ginny asked, taking Harry's hands.

" We know your name because we were the ones who named you. We were James Potter and Lily Evans in our previous lives. In a way, we _are your parents._ " Tommy replied slowly, while Kim sobbed fervently in his shoulders.

Harry looked at them, dumbstruck and more shocked than ever before. Whatever the answer was, he'd never expected to hear _this._ It couldn't be true. These people could not be his parents. His parents didn't even remotely look like them and they were dead. Weren't they?

Harry blinked, then burst out laughing. "Seriously, you can't expect me to believe this, can you?

Ginny looked at the two rangers curiously." You people look radically different from James and Lily Potter. You have American accents. There's no way in the world that you two could be his parents. So, why don't you tell us what's really going on? "

Kim bit her lips, looking away from Harry.

"Look, I know it's a little difficult to believe, but I am your mother. I was Lily. I sacrificed myself to save you. That was me." Kim pleaded, her voice trembling. "It's hard for us too. All our friends are gone. Sirius is dead, after thirteen years of imprisonment for a crime he didn't commit. Pettigrew betrayed us. Alice and Frank were tortured to the point of insanity. And you were left with the Dursleys who mistreated you - "

" Stop! " Ron shouted." How dare you lie to him? He has enough on his plates, as it is. We don't need your lies, on top of it all. "

" If you don't believe them, maybe you'll listen to me. " They turned around to see a person in white robes slowly walking towards them admist the empty streets. He had sparkling blue eyes, a flowing white beard and a smile, they would recognise anywhere.

" Professor Dumbledore? " Hermione asked." What are you doing here? How do you know these people? I don't understand."

" Be patient, Miss Granger. I have all the answers to your questions." He said. " For now, all I can say is that these people were your parents, Harry."

"How?" Harry stuttered. "I don't believe this."

"I would say more, but this is not the right place to discuss this." Albus reached for Harry's hand. " I can explain everything. This is all you had ever wanted."

Ginny slapped his hand, and pointed her wand right at his face. "He's not going anywhere with you!"

"Ginny! Blimey! What in the blazes are you doing?" Ron shouted.

" She's right. This person may be a death-eater using the Polyjuice potion to assume Professor Dumbledore's appearance." Hermione stated coldly, raising her wand.

Albus chuckled. "It's good to see that you are cautious. But it's really me."

"Prove it." Ginny demanded.

The headmaster sighed. "I would. Alas, time is of the essence."

He snapped his fingers, and all seven of them disappeared in puffs of blue smoke, leaving the streets of Hogsmeade totally vacant.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked, as all four of them along with Dumbledore and the individuals who claimed to be Harry's parents apparated into a large dome shaped room, full of funny. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of former headmasters of Hogwarts. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, the Sorting hat.

There was no mistaking it.

" We're in the Headmaster's Office." Harry stated.

"Back in Hogwarts..." Hermione mused. "But the wards were supposed to prevent anyone from apparating in or out of the castle."

" Miss Granger, this is merely one of the many perks of being the headmaster of Hogwarts. But we have much more important things to discuss." Albus said gravely.

"Sir, these people can't be my parents. I mean, they don't even look like them." Harry said, exasperated.

" Harry, I didn't know about this till recently. But the people standing before you have the memories and the souls of James and Lily Potter. What do you think happens when a person dies? Their souls leave their bodies and while some go to heaven, others to hell, most souls are 'recycled' back to the mortal world. These souls enter new bodies and have no recollection of their previous lives. The souls of your parents are trapped in an endless cycle of death and reincarnation. For James and Lily were more than mere wizards, they were the vessels of the Dragon and the Firebird. " The old man explained patiently.

" Sir, what exactly are the Dragon and the Firebird? " Hermione asked." Are they not magical creatures linked with fire? How can souls be - "

" The dragons and firebirds you see now are nothing but pale copies of the real ones." Tommy stated. " The dragon and the Firebird were two primordial creatures existing from the dawn of time. Some may even say, they are gods."

" So, you two are gods?" Ron asked skeptically.

" Not exactly. We are the vessels of these entities. Our story starts eons ago, in a distant planet called Remnant. The people of that planet were ravaged by the whims of the Gods of Light and Darkness, over and over again. Taking pity upon these helpless humans, the Dragon and the Firebird granted it's powers to two warriors. We are the reincarnations of those warriors." Kim said." The God of Light decided to give up his powers but his brother, the Darkness refused. To stop him, our original forms sacrificed themselves to seal him for eternity. That had repurcussions, namely the two of us never able to truly die. "

" Now, three great forces of evil have combined forces to free the God of Darkness from his prison. And the only way to do so is by the energies of the Dragon and the Firebird. Since, we are susceptible to any form of mind control, now that we remember our roles, you are their target, Harry. "

" What? " He gawked." This is too much, even for me. Professor, you can't seriously believe these two. "

" Unfortunately, I do. If you remember correctly, a short while back, a golden wave spread across the entire planet, destroying the alien forces attacking us. That was the life-force of a wizard named Zordon. He transfered his memories to me. That's how I know all this. " Dumbledore shook his head." I am sorry, Harry. You had enough on your mind, before this. "

" Who is this Zordon fellow? " Ginny asked.

" He was the one who gave the power rangers the abilities to fight back against evil. He was our mentor. And somehow, he was able to discover that we were the Dragon and the Firebird. When his wave touched us, we remembered our previous lives. Our lives as your parents, Harry. " Kim smiled." It's me, dear. I was Lily. And I'm your mother. "

"Mom..." Harry bit back his tears. This felt unreal, but the way these stared at him reminded him of the way his parents' ghosts had looked at him, the day Voldemort had been revived. It was them. He couldn't explain it, but these people were his parents. "Dad? "

" Harry, I know this is what you wanted your whole life, to be with your parents. But are you sure?" Ginny asked.

" I am." Harry said.

Kim blinked out tears of joy, as she ran up to him, engulfing him in a bear hug. "I'm so sorry for leaving you, Harry. I really am."

Tommy smiled, joining the two.

" I am sorry to interrupt, but weren't you two saying something about Harry being targeted?" Ron asked.

Tommy detached himself. "You are right. Unlike us, Harry doesn't have the protection of the entities, inspite of having their powers. That's why he has to be kept safe at all times, and away from evil."

" Evil, as in that crazy blond lady. " Hermione noted. "Wasn't she a ranger too?"

" She was, before she regained her memories. Her name is Katherine Hillard. She was the pink ranger and a dear friend, but like us, she was involved with the entities. She is an immortal servant of the Dark God, never aging and always coming back, no matter how many times we defeat her. " Kim informed.

" Okay. What are the other evils- "

" Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. We have fought them before as rangers. " Tommy said, as he recounted the tales of how he and Kim came to be rangers.

" So, your guys were rangers in the same town, at the same time? Isn't that a big coincidence? " Harry asked.

" That's fate, my son. It always brings us together, in each of our lives." Tommy made a face. "I know it sounds cheesy, but we don't know everything."

" Okay. So we have to stop these three people from getting to Harry and using his powers to free this Dark God." Ginny said pensievely. "Are the other rangers going to help us? Where are they?"

Tommy and Kim looked darkly at each other.

" They are missing. All of our team-mates. The astro rangers are trying to find them. Our best guess is that they are being held hostage in one of Rita and Zedd's dark dimensions. "

" So, we are all alone. 2 rangers and some wizards -" Harry broke off, turning towards Dumbledore." Does the Order know? "

" Harry, while this threat certainly makes Voldemort look trivial, we can't ignore him. The Order is trying to keep the Death Eaters from causing chaos. It is imperative that they are not distracted."

" But professor, we can't stop Voldemort unless we destroy all his hocruxes. "

Ginny looked quizzically at him." Hocruxes... What? "

" I'll explain later. " Hermione whispered.

Harry glanced at the ring on Dumbledore's finger, and noticed that his hand was no longer injured ." Professor, your hand? "

" A side-effect of inheriting Zordon's powers. It healed me." He answered." As for the hocruxes, Harry. I believe I have a lead on where the next one is. I promise I'll hunt them down, but this matter takes precedence."

Out of the blue, Tommy and Kim's communicators beeped. "What happened, Alpha ?"

" A monster attack... aie, aie aie. And to think that I'd finally have the chance to retire peacefully." The robot's voice emanated from the metallic devices.

"Who is he ?" Ginny asked.

"An old friend. Zordon of Eltar's robotic assistant. He is scanning the planet from the Command Centre." Kim whispered back.

"Where are they attacking, Alpha ?" Tommy asked.

" Someplace in London. The sensors are picking up a great deal of magical energy from that area." Alpha responded frantically.

"Okay, Alpha. Teleport us there." Kim said." We will take care of this stuff. You guys, stay here."

With that, they were gone in streaks of coloured lights.

" Merlin's baggy pants... With aliens and robots, my life just got a lot more wierder." Ron quipped.

"Look at who's speaking ?" Hermione frowned. "You lived your entire life knowing about magic. "

" Where did they go ?" Harry frowned. "And where is the Command Centre ?"

" Previously, it used to be in Angel Grove. Now, it is a separate sub-dimension maintained by Alpha 5." Dumbledore said. "And I think it's high time, we gave it a visit."

"Why ?" Ginny asked.

The elderly wizard looked at them with his eyebrows raised. "Isn't it obvious ? You four are the new power rangers."

"What !" Ron blurted. "You can't mean-"

Before the four young wizards could say anything more, Dumbledore snapped his fingers and the five of them found themselves in a totally white room.

Infront of them, was a red robot with golden accents observing various rectangular holograms and typing on a computer console. Surrounding him was a mess of wires and computer monitors.

"Aie aie aie, Zordon... You brought the rangers."

"My name is not Zordon, Alpha -"

"I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore. It's just you remind me of my old friend very much. Even your auras are similiar."

"It's alright, Alpha and you can just call me Albus." He extended his hand, and four gemstone rings materialised on his palm, before floating up and appearing before the four wizards- the red ruby, white diamond, black oynx and yellow topaz hovered infront of Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny respectively.

"Are you sure we are meant to be the rangers ? They are superheroes !" Hermione said incredulously.

" What do you mean ? Power rangers were always overbearing and overemotional teenagers. And you definitely fit the bill. Aie aie aie. Now hurry up and morph. Tommy and Kim need help."

The four of them exchanged wary glances.

"What he means is that Power Rangers are a legacy of fearless heroes. And from what little I've known about you in the past five years, you are heroes and this is your destiny." The headmaster said.

"Alright. I'm in it." Harry said. "I need to help my parents. I don't totally understand it, but I feel certain they are my parents. Look, I don't understand it completely, but there is some sort of connection between us. "

" We are with you." Hermione said, and Ron nodded.

"Well, I can't let you do this without me." Ginny smiled, taking his hand.

"Alright then, rangers. Put on the power rings and say the phrase - It's Morphing Time. Then call out the names of your totems. Aie aie aie." The robot whirled around.

" Totems ?" Hermione asked.

"Aie aie aie. I forgot. You are empowered by magical spirits. Harry Potter, yours is the red dragon. Hermione, you are the white ranger, empowered by the Yuki-onne, powerful snow spirits and Ron, you are the black ranger. Your totem is the Anansi, the trickster god-"

Hermione giggled.

Ron turned to look at her. "What ?"

" The Anansi is a Spider."

Ron paled.

" But it's also a creation embodying wit and intuitiveness. And given your incredible prowess in wizard chess, it's hardly a surprise." Dumbledore pointed out, and Ron nodded, somewhat trying to regain his composure.

" Last but not least, you Ginny are the yellow ranger, and your spirit is the Griffin. Together you four are the Power Rangers of Remnant. The ranger legacy is in good hands. Aie aie aie. Zordon would be so proud." Alpha said, his voice breaking, as if he was crying.

"Okay. It's Morphing Time !" Harry shouted. "Red Dragon !"

"White Yuki-onne !"

"Yellow Gryffin !"

"Black Anansi !"

In flashes of coloured lights, they found themselves in uniforms resembling the original Mighty Morphin ranger forms. All of them had a gold Dragon Shield, with the diamond composed of their respective gemstones. They had coloured capes upto their ankles, but their helmets were different, matching the creatures they drew their powers from. They had hip holsters on both sides, one side having their wands while the other contained a blade blaster.

" Blimey !" Ron exclaimed. "I feel strong like I'm a giant or something. My god !"

Hermione nodded, flexing her arms.

"I wish there was more time to acquaint you with your new powers, but Tommy and Kimberly need help." Dumbledore said, as a hologram appeared before them, showing the two rangers fighting against an ape in golden armour, trying to evade the aurors who were shooting curses at all three of them.

"Why are the aurors not trying to help them ?" Ron asked.

"Haven't you learnt by now, Ron. The Ministry of Magic fears what it cannot control. And they fear you now as well." Albus said. "Oh, I forgot. There are three basic rules of being Power Rangers. You must never use your powers for personal gain, nor must you escalate any battle. And most importantly, never reveal your identities to anyone else."

"Right !" Harry said. "But how do we help them ? We don't exactly have knowledge of martial arts-"

"You will. The power will teach you. Now go." Alpha 5 pressed a console, and four of them were teleported away to the battle in streams of coloured lights.

"May the Power protect you..." Albus said.

From behind him, Alpha 5 turned to look at him. "Who exactly are you, Albus Dumbledore ?" The robot whispered quietly, before resuming to monitor the holograms.

* * *

_ **THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC** _

Rufus Scrimgeour sent a stunning curse at the creature in gold.

"You think just because you puny humans know magic, you can defeat me - the Mighty Goldar !" The titan laughed, as the curse hit him. "Cute...That tickles."

"What kind of creature are you ?" The Minister of magic asked, his voice wavering. From the corner of his eyes, he saw aurors apparating into the Atrium, while most of the employees disapparated.

Being a former auror, Rufus was never one to shy away from a battle, so when a monster arrived in the Atrium, yelling for him to show up, he rushed in to help, if only to provide a distraction for the beast while the Ministry was evacuated.

"Minister, you need to leave now." Kingsley said, swinging his wand, sending a volley of blue orbs at Goldar.

"Nonsense. We'll make sure this thing knows his place." Scrimgeour grimaced, flicking his arm, conjuring chains infront of him. The chains lunged for Goldar like vipers and wrapped his hands and legs together, forcing him to drop his sword.

"Who sent you ?" Kingsley asked. "Who are you ?"

"I am Goldar of the planet Titan and I was sent here by my masters, Rita and Lord Zedd to kill you..." He growled. "But I think this went over your heads, because after all, you humans think you know everything when you know absolutely nothing !"

"This is probably one of Voldemort's pets, speaking gibberish. I guess a muzzle is required." Scrimgeour smirked, waving his wand again as a metallic strap wrapped around Goldar's snout.

The beast's eyes enlarged and his nostrils flared in rage. His wings snapped open, surprising the wizards. He flew up and his sword flew by itself cutting off his restraints. He ripped apart the strap around his mouth and bared his fangs.

"I had hoped to kill you quickly, but you humans don't deserve a honourable end. You dare to treat me like a beast, well you got one !" Goldar headed straight for the Minister, beheading him before the aurors could even blink.

They looked at him surprised at the brutality of his actions.

"Is there anyone who'd like to show me my place ?" He yelled. "Now, all of you... I want you to deliver a message to the Wizarding World. Unless you swear your fealty to Lord Zedd and Rita, you will all die. Your magic won't save you. "

"It can't, but maybe we can." Goldar smiled, hearing the familiar voice.

He turned around to see the red and pink rangers walking towards him. "I was wondering when you would show up, Tommy. But as you can see, you are late."

He pointed his sword at Scrimgeour's decapitated body.

"We were." Kim said slowly. "But be warned... We will avenge him."

"You have ruined many lives. It's time for your end." Tommy swore, charging at him with his power sword.

"You think you can kill me ? I survived Zordon's wave. There is very little which can kill me." Goldar snarled, sending lightning bolts from his sword at the red ranger, throwing him back.

"Don't underestimate us, either." Kim said, shooting arrows at him feom her power bow. "We're not the same children you fought five years ago."

"I know exactly who you are, Firebird." Goldar grinned, deflecting the arrows with his sword. "Rita and Zedd filled me in."

"Do you really ?" Kim asked snarkily.

"What do you mean by-" Goldar yelped, as unbearable pain coursed through his body, bringing him to his knees. He tried to fly, but felt himself unable to move.

"Missing something ?" Tommy asked, as a pair of bloody wings dropped to the ground beside the titan.

"No..." Goldar muttered, dragging himself towards the wings.

"You are coming with us." Kim said, as a pair of handcuffs appeared in her hands. She clamped them over the shocked titan's hands.

"We don't know who you are but this creature will be punished by the Ministry for his crimes." Gawain Robards, the head of the aurors said gruffly, pointing his wands at them. "You will come with us to be interrogated for breaking in the Ministry."

"Excuse me ?" Kim asked. "If we hadn't came when we did, you all would have been dead."

"Who are you ? What kind of magic are you using ?" Gawain asked.

"We are the power rangers and we don't answer to you. You have our condolences for your loss but we are not under your jurisdiction." Tommy replied.

"We're not asking." The auror replied, as all the other wizards joined him. Kingsley hesitated, before doing the same.

"Did you really believe you can take us on after we defeated the monster who almost killed all of you ?" Kim asked.

"You are dark wizards." Gawain stated. "You are going to be persecuted -"

At that exact moment, a portal burst open near Goldar and a skeleton like monster appeared with seventeen tengas.

"Great! Rito's here." Kim facepalmed.

That was the final straw for the aurors who started bombarding the rangers with spells.

Kim shrieked as a bolt of red light hit the restraints, freeing Goldar who leapt back to join Rito.

"You will pay for taking my wings, Tommy !" Goldar yelled, picking up his sword.

"We'll see." Tommy responded, lashing at Rito with his power sword while Kim fended off the tengas with her arrows.

"Oh, I promise you that you'll join your friends soon enough... in death." That struck a nerve. Kimberly jumped infront of him, punching his face and striking him with her bow.

"You're bluffing!" She screamed, as a couple of tengas gripped her from behind.

"Well they will be dead soon." Goldar said arrogantly. Just then, a jet of green light hit him, forcing him to his knees.

"Avada Kedavra !" Gawain shouted, pelleting him with yet another killing curse.

Goldar laughed, shrugging it off. He walked towards him slowly and menacingly. "You think your magic can actually kill me ? Humans never cease to amuse me."

Just then, four bolts of coloured lights appeared infront of him, blinding him. When he opened his eyes, he came face to face with the thing he hated most... a new team of power rangers.

"We weren't expecting you this soon, but we're glad you came." Kimberly said gladly, knocking out the tengas.

"No matter how many of you are there, you will all DIE!" Goldar shouted.

"Sheesh, Goldy. Ever since Edd brought us back, you've been on the edge. Cool down, won't you ? Give us sometime to catch up with dear old power couple here." Rito said, just before Tommy smacked him unconscious with a well aimed punch to his skull.

The new team jumped in with their wands, firing stunning spells at the tengas.

Harry felt strong and at ease, even though he was thrusted into an unfamiliar battlefield. He threw powerful punches and kicks on instincts that he never knew he had. He fought like a trained martial artist. The power... it had a mind of it's own, helping him to fight.

"Stupefy !" His spell hit a tenga, forcing it back, but not knocking it out, as it would on a human.

He and Ron fought side by side, shooting curses at the tengas.

"Expelliarmus !" Harry shouted, sending a couple of tengas backwards, but still it continued to advance towards them.

"Our magic... it's not working on these creatures." Harry noted.

"Well, there's always the muggle way of doing things." Ron shrugged, launching a flurry of fast paced flying kicks at the tengas, forcing it to retreat.

"Woah. How ?" Harry managed, wide eyed.

"I don't know. Just happened..." Ron replied, equally amazed.

From the corner of his eye, Harry saw a tenga rushing at him. He moved instinctively doing a flip to avoid it before Ron punched it in the face.

"Well, I suppose you're not the only one with impressive reflexes." Harry smirked, before they advanced at the remaining tengas.

"Your enhanced senses and karate skills are just the beginning. Cut to the chase and summon your power weapons, guys !" Kim shouted, deflecting a stunning curse with her bow. "And please, stop shooting at us. We're on the same side, idiots!"

"We don't know that !" An auror shouted, just before his wand was snapped by a tenga.

"Petrificus Totalus !" The white ranger leapt to his defence, freezing the tenga before it could hurt the shocked man.

"What weapons ?" Hermione asked, narrowly dodging the claws of another tenga. Apparently these powers came with inbuilt reflexes and muscle memory.

"I thought Alpha told you about them. Just think about your elements or totems. And your weapons will just appear before you and you'll know their names and how to use them." Kim informed, before rushing to help Tommy fight against Goldar.

"Okay. So ice... cold and freezing. " Hermione murmured, before she was hit by the tenga. She staggered, before getting up. "That's it... I don't need a weapon to deal with you."

"Wingardium Leviosa !" She said, pointing her wand at the tenga, lifting it up with her magic and forcefully making it collide with five other flying tengas, pummelling them all to the ground.

"That's ingenious. A little help here !" The yellow ranger called out, punching a tenga while dodging stunning curses.

"Protego !" Ginny cried, blocking a tenga from hitting her.

"Incendio !" Hermione yelled, shooting a jet of fire at the tenga. It yelped on catching fire before vanishing in a burst of purple plumes.

"Thanks." Ginny heaved, just before Goldar unleashed a wave of dark energy from his sword throwing back Tommy and Kim, who crashed on the stone pavement, the impact forcing them to demorph.

"Your end is near !" Goldar growled. "You will die just like your stupid minister!" He smiled cruely as he walked towards the detached head of the late minister and started crushing it with his feet.

"God! Is that the minister -" Ginny supressed her gag reflex barely, seeing the horrendous sight.

Harry's face contorted with rage. His grip on his wand tightened. He may not have agreed with the new Minister's policies but he respected him and never in a million years, would he have wanted Rufus Scrimgeour to die.

He saw red, as he charged at the golden monster. In a flash of white energy, a familiar weapon appeared in his hand - the Sword of Gryffindor.

His sword clashed with Goldar's.

"Who are you ?" The titan sneered.

"The red ranger." Harry replied, before kicking Goldar back. He swiftly took out his wand and started firing hexes at the beast.

"If you think you can beat me with this..."

"I think you have used that line many times today." Tommy grunted, getting up.

"Yeah, it's time for you to finally pay, Goldar. We won't let you leave today." Kim stated, taking out her power coin.

"It's morphin time - Pterodactyl!"

"Zeo ranger 5 - Red!" Tommy yelled, bringing his zeonisers together.

With a blinding flash of white light, the two rangers leapt at Goldar.

"Power Bow !" Kim fired multiple arrows at him, while Tommy and Harry charged at him with their swords.

"You will all DIE !" Goldar yelled, parrying Harry's blows and kicking Tommy. "I have had centuries of experience defeating so called heroes like you. What makes you think you will win ?"

"Because we are not alone. " It was another voice, as a white light burst into the Atrium, which dissipated to reveal Albus Dumbledore.

He snapped his fingers, as the Aurors slumped to the ground, unconscious and the tengas turned to ash.

Goldar snarled.

The other rangers gathered around him.

"Rangers, Miss Hart was right. You were supposed to have power weapons. Unfortunately I still hadn't been able to forge them till now. Harry was able to summon the Sword of Gryffindor as his weapon, because of his prior connection with it. For you three, I have created these." He waved his hands and four jets of white light appeared before them.

"Hermione, you have the Snow sceptre. In addition to being a staff, it has the power to channel impressive elemental magic and freeze your enemies." One of the lights went to Hermione's hand, forming a sharp white coloured sword.

"Ron, you have the Shadow Daggers. With these, you can blend with the darkness and strike down your opponents when they are distracted. You'll also have enhanced agility and superspeed." Similarly, two twin black coloured daggers appeared in Ron's hands.

"Ginny, you have two weapons. First is the Thunder Cannon." One jet of light formed a bulky yellow hammer. "And the second is a different kind of weapon." The light enveloped Ginny's hands, forming matching yellow gloves. "These Gryffin gloves are based on a muggle weapon called boxers. This will give superstrength and immunity to spells of all kinds."

"Thanks, professor." Hermione said.

Just then, another portal opened, revealing Rita and Zedd.

"Go, help the others take care of Goldar. I'll handle these two." Dumbledore said.

"Can you ?" Rita laughed. "After all, you're just a Earthly wizard."

"You'll find I'm more than that, Rita." Albus smirked, his eyes changing colours to amber before turning back to blue.

Rita recoiled. "It can't be..."

Meanwhile, the others joined Harry, Tommy and Kim in fighting Goldar.

"Blizzard Rush." Hermione shouted, as Goldar became encased in a icicle.

"Gryffin Power Punch!" Ginny shouted, punching the ice, throwing it back. The ice shattered, revealing a disoriented Goldar.

"Shadow strike!" Ron said, appearing behind him and striking him repeatedly with his daggers.

The general of Zedd's armies screamed loudly before swinging his sword wildly, throwing Ron back.

" Guys, let's form the Power Blaster !" Kim shouted, throwing up her bow.

"What ?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"Just throw your weapons to the air and they'll combine magically." Tommy explained.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Just do it." Kim said simply. "We'll give you the crash course later."

"Okay. Here it goes..." Ron murmured, throwing his daggers to the air, which attached to the bow.

"Thunder Cannon!" The cannon attached beneath the bow.

"Power Sword!" Tommy's sword attached over the hammer on the right.

"Snow sceptre!" Hermione's sword attached on the other side.

"Sword of Gryffindor !" Harry's sword attached on the centre.

"Power Blaster !" Tommy said, taking hold of the weapon. "Fire!"

The blaster unleashed a beam of light at Goldar, which he tried to block with his sword. The sword shattered and he was disintegrated completely.

"Finally..." Kim sighed, before turning towards Dumbledore who was fighting Zedd and Rita.

It was a spectacular sight with coloured lights getting splintered in all directions.

"We have to help." Harry said, rushing to Dumbledore's side followed by the others.

Rita's eyes narrowed seeing all of them. Zedd nodded, as he hit the ground with his staff, opening a portal.

"You may have won this battle but the war is just beginning." She said coldly, before entering the portal. Zedd snapped his fingers, and Rito's unconscious body flew into the portal behind her.

"We'll be back." Zedd swore, walking into the portal before it vanished.

"And we'll be ready." Kim said confidently, as the seven of them teleported away in jets of coloured lights.

* * *

_ **COMMAND CENTRE** _

"Aie aie aie." Alpha said ecstatically." That was amazing!"

"It was. We're proud of you all." Dumbledore smiled. Tommy and Kim demorphed.

"How do we get out of these suits ?" Ron asked.

"Just say power down." Alpha said. "With time, you can just demorph by thinking about it."

"Power down!" They said together, as their armour disappeared.

"Harry!" Kim smiled, hugging him. Harry blinked before returning the hug.

"Mom, dad... We have to talk." He said. "I still can't believe it. It's just-"

"We know." Tommy said. " I found it a little hard to believe myself once I recovered all my memories across all my lives. But you get used to it."

"Life isn't normal for people like us. The first thing that came to my mind when I remembered was your safety, Harry. Thank god, Zordon left his memory for Albus. He was able to send a patronus to inform us about what was going on. It was Zordon's last gift for us."

"Aie aie aie. Albus doesn't just have Zordon's memories. Albus Dumbledore is Zordon." Alpha interjected.

"What ?" Kim asked.

"I analysed your energy readings, Albus Dumbledore. It is eltarian and matches the exact unique bio readings of Zordon." Alpha looked at Albus.

"I am Zordon of Eltar. But not exactly. I have his memories and soul within myself but it has slowly been fusing with my own. When he died, he selected an individual of similiar personality to imbue his personality and powers onto." Albus stated. "So he lives on in me."

Tommy and Kim shared glances.

"Then you are not just Zordon, you have the souls of other warriors too, right ?" Kim asked tentatively. "And we know each other from your original lives, don't we, Ozpin ?"

"I was going to tell you two -"

"Save the crap. You haven't changed at all in all these millenia !" Tommy shouted. "When you were Zordon, you could have told us. You didn't. And now that you've chosen Albus as your new vessel, you still didn't."

"Wait. I don't get it. Who is Ozpin and..." Harry asked.

"Let me start at the beginning." Dumbledore sighed, waving his hand as holographic projections appeared before them, ready to recount the oldest story in the universe...

* * *

Two sinister masterminds met for the first time, each willing to sacrifice everything in order to achieve immortality.

"You summoned me. You were skillful enough and brave enough to decipher my spells and bring me to this dimension. But the question remains why ?" The bald man with pale white skin, red eyes and green robes asked, while playing with his wand.

"I need a favour from you, mortal." Katherine said coldly. "I can't say I'm a fan of your face but I've seen worse."

"Mortal ?" Voldemort's nostrils flared. "Do you even know who I am ?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. Half blood. Nagini. Hufflepuff's cup. Ravenclaw's diadem. Slytherin's locket. Gaunt Ring. Your diary. I think I know enough about you, mortal." Kat sneered.

"How ? Doesn't matter - You will die now and my secrets will die with you. Avada Kedavra !" Voldemort shouted, firing a killing curse at her. Kat smiled, not attempting to even defend herself.

The green light bounced off her, without leaving even a single mark.

Voldemort stepped back, shocked. "What are you ?"

"I'm more powerful than you can ever hope to be." Kat grinned. "Good for you, I have not come here to fight you. I'll give you the secret to my immortality and ensure that you can survive even after the destruction of all your pathetic hocruxes, provided you carry out a simple task for me."

"What do you want ?"

"The same thing as you... Harry Potter."

His eyes lit up with giddiness, as he extended his hand. "Do we have a deal, then ?"

"We certainly do, Lord Voldemort." Kat said, shaking his hand. "This is a start of a wonderful partnership."

* * *

**DARK DIMENSION - ZETA 45**

"Where the heck am I ?" Trini asked, her vision slowly blurring to focus. The last thing she remembered was suddenly getting attacked by Rita on her way to her quarters.

She blinked several times to see several familiar faces around her. Billy, Zack, Jason, Rocky, Adam, Aisha and a girl she hadn't seen before.

"They got you too ?" She looked at Zack.

"Yeah. They captured all of us except for Tommy, Kim and Kat." He replied. Shortly after Jason left the Peace Conference, he and Trini split ways. The former yellow ranger became a medical student in Harvard while he entered NYU.

"Why are they targeting us again ? Aren't we retired ?" Trini grimaced.

"We were. But Rita and Zedd doesn't seem to think so. More importantly, we have to wonder how they are still alive let alone with their magic." Billy said quickly.

Trini smiled, hugging him. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, Trini. Even though it could have been under better circumstances." The former blue ranger said.

"How have you been ? Last I heard, you left Earth to be with your alien girlfriend in space ?" She asked.

"I'm good. And yeah, I did that. Cestria's awesome. I'd love for you guys to meet." He smiled.

"Definitely. But wait up. You said Rita and Zedd are not supposed to be alive ? Why ?"

Billy's smile faltered at that question.

"You guys have been out of the loop for a while, Trini. Last year, Zordon was captured by evil and he ultimately sacrificed his life to cleanse the entire universe of evil. But apparently Rita and Zedd survived the golden wave."

"The wave... It was him ? Zordon's dead ?" Trini said disbelievingly.

"Yeah. He is gone." Jason said, hugging her. "But the universe is a much safer place thanks to him."

"Yeah. We all will miss him." The girl Trini didn't recognize said. "I am sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Tanya, the yellow zeo ranger. It's nice to finally meet the original yellow ranger."

"Yeah. I should have recognised you. Billy mentioned you in her letters." Trini smiled, shaking her hands. "It's great to meet you."

"Aisha, Adam, Rocky... Nice to see you guys too."

"Likewise." Aisha replied. "It's like a ranger reunion in here. Seriously, we need to meet up more. I've missed you guys so much."

"Definitely. But we need to get out of here first." Adam noted.

"Where are we anyway ?" Trini asked, observing her surroundings... a dark hall filled with grey fog.

"It's a dark dimension." Jason said.

"Not just any dimension." Billy sighed, taking out a grey pad with a red dot in it's centre, from his pocket. "It's basically a galactic version of a computer."

He tapped the red dot and holographic screens appeared Infront of him, giving data on the dimension.

"Cool !" Rocky exclaimed.

"Yeah. It's not the point. Point is this dimension is very loosely connected to our own. There's no way for me to contact anyone we know, or even send a distress signal. Plus, time flows differently here. So, we are trapped here indefinitely unless someone frees us from the other side."

"Time flows differently here ?" Trini asked.

"Yeah." Billy nodded. "We've been here for a hour atmost. But we have been gone from Earth for atleast 1 week, give or take 2 hours."

"Shit !" Zack cursed. "I missed so many classes. It's going to be hell explaining to the professors where I disappeared off to."

"We've been gone for days. We don't know if anyone will come to rescue us. Great !" Trini sat down dejected.

"Trini, Tommy and Kim will come for us." Jason reassured. "We need to be hopeful."

"Yeah. I know. I just had a date this Saturday and I didn't want to miss it and now thanks to Rita, I missed it. " Trini grimaced. "I should have known something like this was supposed to happen. "

"Wait up." Zack sat down beside her.

"You had a date ?" Billy asked.

"And you were interested in that guy ?" Jason completed disbelievingly.

"Yeah, is that too hard to believe, guys ?" Trini glared at them.

"No. It's just... We're happy for you." Billy smiled. "But you are not normally excited for a date-"

"Yeah... This date's different. It's our anniversary date and -"

Jason's jaw fell open. "You've been dating for an year ?"

"Yeah. Almost an year -"

"You never told us !" Zack blanched. "And we talk almost once every week."

"I knew you guys would make a big deal out of it. You and Jason would go complete overprotective big brother mode and that's cute and everything, but I didn't want to subject anyone to that. And I was going to tell you guys next week."

"It's okay." Jason smiled. "What we mean to say is if you've been with this guy for a year, it means that he is really special. And we're happy for you."

"Thanks." Trini hugged him.

"Well ?" Zack looked at her eagerly.

"What ?" Trini asked.

"Normally, you are supposed to say something about your boyfriend now. What is his name ? How did you two meet ? As Kim would say... the details. the gossip. the girltalk." Zack elaborated, smirking.

"You guys are the worst." Trini laughed. "Well since you guys are so inquisitive, her name is Crystal."

Trini faltered momentarily at the baffled looks on her friends' faces.

"Her ?" Jason asked slowly.

"Yeah. She is my girlfriend. " Trini stated clearly. Her mother had not reacted well to the idea of her dating a girl, so she'd been a little reserved about letting her old friends know about it. She was proud of who she was and who she liked. Nothing would change that, but she didn't want her friends to judge her. Deep in her heart, she knew they won't, but still a small fear of being rejected remained in her heart.

"I knew that's why no guy was good enough for you." Zack joked.

"Well, all guys are egomaniacs. Right ? I do like guys though but I'm pretty sure I prefer girls. " Trini said quickly.

"Well regardless whether it's a guy or a girl, I'm happy you found someone. Look at me. I am dating an alien." Billy hugged her.

"Yeah. What he said. Is that why you didn't tell us ? Because you thought we'd react badly ?" Zack asked.

"Kind of. Yeah. " Trini nodded.

"Trini, we love you. We are best friends. Nothing could ever change that." Zack took her hand, sitting beside her.

"Thanks." Trini smiled. "It means a lot."

"It's true. We love each other and we'll always be there for each other." Jason stated. "And this doesn't change anything. It never will. I am still going to give Crystal the overprotective big brother talk."

"Yeah. Sure. I wouldn't have it any other way." Trini laughed before enveloping all three of her friends in a giant hug. "I love you guys."

* * *

**HOGWARTS**

Harry smiled inspite of everything. Ever since his meeting with Hagrid on his eleventh birthday, his life had been full of surprises...

He got friends and learned about his godfather- a person who truly genuinely cared about him... a real parent.

But last year, due to Voldemort's manipulations and partly due to his own stupidity, Sirius died. If only, he had looked at his Christmas present and discovered the 2 way mirror earlier, he wouldn't have rushed to the Ministry and got Sirius killed.

That had filled him with regrets and he lost sleep every night thinking about the 'what if' scenarios in which Sirius still lived. And sometimes when he did fall asleep, he relived Sirius death in his nightmares.

When he found out that his parents were alive, his deepest desires turned into reality, but that didn't reverse Sirius's death or that of Cedric's... or the years of abuse and loneliness he'd suffered because of the Dursleys. But for now, he'd his family back. For now... he was happy.

Kim held Tommy's hand as Harry left with his friends for the Gryffindor tower.

"He's a good kid." Tommy sighed.

"Yeah. But we lost so much time, James... I wanted to see him grow up infront of our eyes. Do you remember everything we planned - taking him to Disney land, a world trip, you teaching him quidditch and I would have taught him potions." Kim said, running her hand through her hair. "All his birthday parties... His first day in school-"

"I do, Lils -Kim" Tommy grimaced. "But we weren't - We aren't James and Lily anymore. We are Tommy and Kim. And we just found out about our son a few days ago. There's nothing we could have done then but now... I'm going to make Pettigrew pay. We trusted him and he betrayed us."

"Because of him, we lost the chance of seeing our son grow up. Sirius was imprisoned in Azkaban. He was a spineless slimy rat after all." Kim curled her fingers into a fist.

Suddenly the doors swung open and a man with greasy black hair barged in.

"I didn't know we were supposed to have guests today, headmaster ?" He sneered on seeing the couple.

"We have. They wanted to meet you and reconcile." Albus said, his eyes twinkling.

"I haven't seen them before in my life, Albus." He stated.

"Professor, let me talk to him." Kim said. "Hi Sev. It's been a while, hasn't it ?"

"Lily ?" The older man asked disbelievingly. "It can't be..."

"It is." Kim smiled. "I was Lily Evans, your best friend."

"She's dead." Severus snapped. "Headmaster, what is this sick joke ?"

"It's no prank, Sev." Kim said softly. "I can prove it... Expecto Patronum!"

She raised her arm as silver mist encircled her before condensing to form the shape of a doe.

"Other people have doe patronii. And how did you do that wandlessly ? Albus, what the hell is going on here ?"

"Something I assure is not false. The woman before you is really Lily Evans or rather her reincarnation."

"What ?" Severus sneered. "Have you finally lost it, old man. There is no such thing such as reincarnation."

"There is. Sev -"

"Don't call me that !" He retorted. "I don't know who the hell you are, but don't you dare to impersonate her ever-"

"We met at Spinner's End. The first time you called me a witch, I ran away. The next time we met, you told me all about magic. Sev, I'm sorry for giving up on you so easily. I should have given you another chance."

"Lily ? It's you." Kim smiled before running at him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much Sev. You protected my son when I couldn't."

"I..." Sev returned the hug before turning towards Tommy.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Then you must be Potter."

"I am." Tommy said slowly. "It's good to see you, Severus."

"Severus not Snivellus ?" Snape quirked his eyebrows. "Are you sure you're James Potter ?"

Tommy inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry Severus for all those years of bullying. I was bigoted and close minded. I was cruel. If I could take all that back, believe me I would. But believe me when I say I am truly sorry."

"That's interesting." Snape pursed his lips. "And unexpected."

He turned towards Albus. "I believe you owe me an explanation."

"Here we go again..." Kimberly sighed, as the three of them launched into their stories again.

"You two are the dragon and pheonix - soulmates..." Severus mused, staring at Kim. "I loved you Lily, more than anything."

"I know and I really wish I could reciprocate that love. I do love you though. You're my best friend. But the truth is I'm not worthy of your love. I gave up being your friend. I could've stayed with you, helped you choose a better path. You on the other hand never stopped loving me even after my death. You deserve someone who is capable of returning that level of selflessness and care." Kim said, tears coming out of her eyes. "I really want you to be happy. I want you to move on but I don't want to lose you Sev. We'll be best friends though, right ?"

Severus smiled. For the first time in years, he felt happy. He missed Lily's friendship most of all. And he didn't care that she couldn't return his affection, all that mattered was that she was back to life. "Always."

* * *

Hermione Granger thought even magic had limitations. However the events which took place yesterday completely blew away that notion from her mind.

She was elated that Harry got his parents back, but a tiny part of herself felt betrayed. She believed that with time, she would learn everything she could about magic and after what she'd just witnessed, that's no longer possible.

Infact she doubted that if that the magic being taught to them was 'real' magic. From what Zordon had told them, magic comes from the Morphin Grid and since every living being was connected to the Grid, wouldn't it be logical to say that everybody was capable of using magic including the so-called "muggles" ?

She had so many questions and she wanted answers.

Albus Dumbledore smiled kindly. Ron and Harry sent her baffled looks as she explained her points while Kim and Tommy looked at each other nervously.

"You are right." Albus noted. "Magic can be used by everyone. As the old saying goes, to use magic, all you need to do is believe in magic."

"Then everything we've been learning is flawed professor. Magic could be so much more if other people knew about it. All this bigotry about pureblood wizards would stop instantly if people knew this."

"Hermione, I have known about this for decades. While not all humans are wizards, everyone is capable of using magic. There is much you don't know. There are other magic users in the planet - sorcerors, totem bearers, mystics, shadow-"

"But we've never heard of them." Ron interjected.

"Just because you haven't heard of them doesn't mean they don't exist. As you can expect from our conservative wizarding society, we don't accept others like this. We barely acknowledge the centaurs, and to openly state that everyone is capable of magic would tear us down."

"But that's wrong." Harry stated.

"I know, Harry. We have steered clear of other magical communities and so have they. All of us have our own roles in the world and the Wizengamort thinks it's best if we don't mingle." Albus stated. "But I personally believe if we unite, it would benefit us all."

"The thing is, it takes time." Kim smiled." You can't expect everyone to be suddenly more tolerant of change."

"But we can start the change." Tommy nodded.

* * *

_ **THE NEXT WEEK** _

_ **GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM** _

Hermione looked happier than before as she crashed on the couch with a bunch of heavy books in her hands.

"Blimey ! That's overboard, even for you." Ron narrowed his eyes.

Hermione glared at him, before whispering. "I'm learning a different type of magic to better understand my new elemental powers. Professor Dumbledore arranged a correspondence course for me with a well renowned sorceress in America- the White Witch, Udonna from Rootcore. Did you know we had other dimensions connected to our own ?"

"We didn't." Harry said slowly.

"Perhaps we could also join this correspondence course." Ginny suggested.

"Are you mad ? We already have so much to study and you have your O. coming up-" Ron ranted.

"The fate of the world depends on this." Harry nodded. "I say we go for it."

Hermione smiled brightly. "I'm so proud of you guys."

She pointed her wand at the three books. "Gemino !"

With a clapping noise, three other copies landed on the table. She passed them to her friends, including a disgruntled Ron.

"There are three books - first is the Language of the Ancients, a book quite similiar to what I learnt in Ancient Runes. The next is a spellbook about common spells and wandless magic, and most importantly, about spellseals. The third is most interesting though, about elemental magic- fire, water, ice, earth, wind, lightning, thunder, spirit..." The brunette said breathlessly.

"Yeah. We get it, Mione. It's brilliant !" Ron raised his hands exasperatedly. "But can we please get going ? We have got to meet Tommy and Kim."

"Yeah." Harry rushed to the door. "Hurry up, you guys."

The others smiled at each other before following. It was rare to see Harry this happy. And they certainly liked it better this way.

* * *

_ **ROOM OF REQUIREMENT** _

"Well this place is cosy." Kim said dryly, easing on to a sofa.

"We can't complain. This is the only place safe from Rita." Tommy replied." Can't believe we never discovered this place during our time at Hogwarts. Padfoot and I would have found so many uses-"

"That I can believe !" Kim laughed.

"I miss him and I miss our friends. I just want things to be normal again." The long haired boy sighed, sitting down beside her.

"Me too. But I'm glad this happened. We got Harry back and we found our way back to each other." Kim took his hand.

"I love you."

"I know." The brunette smiled, placing her arms around his neck and leaning forwards.

"I love you too." She whispered softly, before kissing him.

* * *

_ **MOON** _

_ **LUNAR PALACE** _

Katherine walked into the palace, totally ignoring Zedd's glare.

"Where were you ?" He asked. "We were battling the new rangers and you were not there. And you disappeared for an entire week without telling us where you were."

"Aw... Were you worried for me ?"

"We thought you had switched sides _again_. After all, you always were a shady cat, weren't you ?" Rita snided.

"I was negotiating a truce with a potential ally. Lord Voldemort." She said cooly. "He's the earth wizard whose destiny is linked with Harry Potter's."

"You associated yourself with humans." Rita snorted in disgust.

"Don't act so high and mighty, Emerald or is it Empress Rita ? Have you forgotten your roots - You were a common theif. I am willing to do whatever is necessary to free the Dark God. Are you ?"

"You dare to question me, girl ?" Rita snarled.

"I do. Or have you forgotten out of the three of us, I am the most powerful." Kat said coldly, her hands cackling with purple energy.

"Enough. We can't argue amongst ourselves." Zedd said, rising up from his throne. " There is something you need to know. Ozpin is back..."

"Is he ?" Kat sneered.

"And apparently he was Zordon as well." Rita shook her head.

"If he's here, others could also be back. We need to act quickly. The four maidens - If they join the fight, our chances of victory will be diminished greatly." The blond ran her fingers through her hair. "Send a monster. I will lead the attack myself. We must create fear and harness it to summon the Grim."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Life wasn't fair. People always said that good always triumphs over evil. But that was just false propaganda... a futile attempt to curb an unruly society into a subservient cohesive unit. Heroes seldom won and since history was written by the winners, heroes often found themselves rewritten as villains. History became legend and legend became myths. So many ancient societies lost to time...

According to galactic history, Earth was the first home of humanity before they spread to the stars. People have forgotten about the planet of Remnant or the worlds that came before it... all lost to the petty squabble between two omnipotent gods.

The heroes of Remnant had tried to stop the destruction of their civilization but failed. Darkness overwhelmed them and Remnant was lost, engulfed by a black hole and it's existence forgotten.

In a desperate attempt to save themselves, the Atlas Military led an evacuation of every single individual in the nation, by boarding a giant space-craft called "ARC" which was headed for a near-by planet which was capable of sustaining life.

The other nations were left to the mercy of the Dark God and the Grimm, mindless beasts.

Remnant and it's heroes- the Huntsmen and Huntresses, who protected the civilians from the Grimm were forgotten but a small group of Remnant survived.

ARC eventually made it's way to a habitable planet and laid it's roots. The faunus population amongst them, people born with animalistic traits later left to find a planet all for their own.

The people of Remnant spread to the stars and eventually forgot all about their home planet.

They found more 'Dust' in the universe and on further study of the crystalline compound, they found out that it was a physical manifestation of an extra dimensional energy source that connects all living beings across space and time- the Morphin Grid.

With no Grim to fight anymore, Huntsmen evolved into a peacekeeping force and law enforcers.

But the universe was not devoid of evil. Creatures from the farthest reaches of space spawned with the intent to destroy everything invaded the Colony planets.

The scientists used 'Dust' to channel the Morphin Grid and create powerful armour for the newest generation of huntsmen and huntresses. Over time, they became known as the Power Rangers.

For thousands of years, the Rangers protected the Galaxy from evil until one fateful day, a noble warrior called Zordon sacrificed himself to create an energy wave that purged the universe from evil but unintentionally awakened several 'sleeper agents' of Salem the great evil that plagued Remnant.

But the energy wave also awakened a team of powerful huntsmen who'd forgotten their true identities over time. Once known as members of Team JNPR and Team RWBY, they were scattered across the galaxy with different identities.

* * *

Poisandra gasped as the energy wave passed through her. And she lost the pink armour that was decorated with way too many hearts and became a girl with orange hair, white top, black jacket and pink frock.

For long as she could remember, she never had a human form and was always a bounty hunter and part of Sledge's crew, hunting down the most fearless criminals in the known universe.

"Poisy?" Sledge asked hesitantly.

"No." She replied, before slamming her scythe against her supposed fiancé, knocking him unconscious.

She rushed over to the teleporters and set the coordinates for one place she was sure she'd find her old comrades- Earth.

She flashed a grin at Fury and the incoming Vivix before teleporting away in a flash of pink light.

* * *

Kimberly hated magic with a burning passion. And no, the fact that she was a witch in her past life didn't assuage her dislike for all spells and enchantments in the whole universe.

It was because of a stupid prophecy that her son was hunted by Voldemort and was an orphan, raised in an abusive household. And now, he was all grown up and the same age as her. She missed out on everything.

She blamed Katherine for everything. For centuries, she'd been masquerading and ruining their lives. All because her advances were spurred by Tommy.

It was so confusing. She had so many memories stuffed in her mind of different lifetimes. She was Pyrrha Nikos, the first host of the Phoenix. She was also Hestia, Hippolyta, Freyja, Isis, Parvati, Erza Scarlet, Usagi Tsukino, Sakura Haruno, Jean Grey, Courtney Whitmore, Shayera of Thanagar, Dulcea of Phaedos, Hemera of Edenoi, Azara of the Mystic Realm, Lily Potter… She had been different women and sometimes men scattered throughout history. Sometimes she was in Earth. Other times, she was in different planets or alternate dimensions… But one thing was common – She always met a gruesome end and was separated from the love of her life by one person – Katherine, daughter of Salem.

This time, it would be different. She knew who Katherine was now and so did Tommy. They would protect their son, get their teammates back and end this vicious cycle once and for all.

Her communicator beeped, breaking her train of thoughts.

"What's up, Alpha?" Tommy asked from beside her.

"Aie aie aie, there is a monster attacking the Newt Scamander Magizoology Centre in New York City."

"Great. Zedd is back to his old tricks. Tell the other rangers and Zordon to meet us there." Tommy grimaced. He shared an exasperated look with Kim before teleporting out of their makeshift apartment in the Room of Requirements.

Unlike muggle zoos, the magical magizoology centres are housed in pocket dimensions to protect unsuspecting muggles from getting attacked, should they break free from their containment.

Tommy scouted the area as the other rangers appeared beside him and Kim. There were fires all around, a thunderbird soaring above them, unicorns, dragons, erumpents and several other magical creatures running wild and what appeared to several walking trees growing to gigantic heights and squashing their way across exhibits, freeing several other creatures in the process.

"What in Merlin is going on here?" Ron gawked. Hermione's eyes widened seeing the carnage. The caretakers and aurors were overwhelmed by the rampaging beasts around them. "We have to help them, Harry."

"Alpha said there was a monster." Kim looked around. "Where is it?"

"Oh, this is simply marvelous." Someone snickered from behind them.

They looked around to see a white skinned dog like humanoid with pointed elf ears in blue overalls caressing a niffler in his arms.

"Of course, it had to be you." Tommy snarled. "What are you doing here, Finister?"

The monster maker chuckled, looking up at them. "Goodness Gracious, you are here. Lord Zedd told me you might show up."

"Stop whatever the hell you have done here." Kim growled. She knew first hand that despite his harmless appearance, he was a sinister mastermind, creating monstrosities and abominations for his own sick experiments.

"I'm afraid that my work is already done, sweet ranger." He lowered the niffler to the ground

"That was awkward." Ginny snorted. "Was that a leprechaun?"

"An alien from the planet Claydoious, actually. I am my empress' chief monster maker. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He chirped happily, pulling out a detonator. He broke into maniacal laughter, as he pressed the button and all the creatures around them were thrown backwards by purple energy.

"What have you done?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing but helped these beautiful creatures reach the pinnacle of their evolution." Finister cackled before swiftly teleporting away.

They saw the creatures twist into humanoid shapes, their bones twisting and cracking as they turned into deformed and ghastly warriors, their eyes crackling with red energy.

The erumpent became some sort of a rhino man, his horn pulsating with red energy.

The thunderbird assumed a more humanoid appearance, lightning cackling around her fingertips.

The niffler enlarged till it reached their height and it's nails extended to sharp talons. Galleons, coins and all sorts of metallic trinkets shot out of the nearby wizards and swirled around him.

The dragon roared, the only creature who was least transformed by Finister's spell. It was an Antipodean Opaleye dragon, native to New Zealand and Australia, it's characteristic feature being it's multicoloured eyes which lacked pupils.

One of the bowtruckles became more bulkier and instead of it's body being composed of just stems and leaves, it was now like a fully grown tree, it's body made of bark and wood. It's hands twisted into an axe. Vines entwined it's arms and thorns erupted from it's back.

Hermione noticed that only one of the several groups of creatures have been mutated to these monsters while the others had fallen unconscious.

"Whatever Finister has done to them, these five creatures are draining the life force out of the other animals." Kim noted. "We need to reverse the transformation before it becomes permanent."

"We can't destroy them either. They are victims." Hermione insisted. "Is there any way to reverse the spell?"

"It won't work. If we destroy these monsters, the spell would be broken and everyone would be restored to normal. That's how it has always worked with Rita and Zedd." Tommy turned towards Kim. "Ready?"

"Ready!" They raised their power coins, ignoring the greedy gleam in the Niffler's eyes as he saw the coins. "It's Morphin Time!"

"White Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Red Dragon!"

"White Yuki-onne!"

"Yellow Gryffin!"

"Black Anansi!"

"Power Rangers!" They shouted, charging at the monsters with their weapons.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Power Rangers, Harry Potter or RWBY. Although this is primarily a Harry Potter and Power Rangers crossover, critical elements of the story has been influenced by the anime RWBY. This story is set after the events of "Power Rangers: In Space" and during "Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince".
> 
> I posted an early version of this on fanfiction.net roughly 2 years ago. Initially I hadn't planned on integrating plot elements from Rwby. But they fit in rather well with the ideas I had in mind. Now it's a three way crossover. I have kept the backstory a bit vague in regards to RWBY but everything till Season 7 is canon. 
> 
> The main idea behind this story was to have Tommy and Kim as Harry's parents and reincarnation was a perfect way to do that without altering the timelines of both PR and HP. 
> 
> Pyrrha Nikos was one of my favourite characters in RWBY and I really wanted to bring her back. This story was the perfect way to do that. Also I was inspired by her last words to Cinder before she was killed. "Do you believe in destiny?" That fit perfectly with the Dragon/ Phoenix and reincarnation themes of this story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story and please review/ comment. I'd love to know what you guys think about this story. :)


End file.
